I saw him
by sammiepop
Summary: We all know the story of New moon. But what if Edward didnt really leave? What if he was really there, waiting? I suck at summary's. R&R EXB
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Hi peeps just to let you know that this is my first fan fiction and that it might not be very good… So if you want to review to say how much it sucks then feel free! LOL…**

Time passes. Some times in sudden lurches and sometimes in dragging lulls. Like the uneven pulse of blood behind a bruise, time passes even for me.

I saw **him**. Outside my bedroom window at 3:00am exactly. I was awake because I'd fallen off the bike (again) and fractured my elbow. I told Charlie that we were driving and Jacob had had to stop suddenly because a deer ran out across the road. **(A.N I don't know if there are deer in Forks but there are now :P) **I don't know if he believed me but I didn't give him the chance to question me, saying that I was tired and needed rest. Which I did, but anyway…

I didn't actually see **him** but I could feel that he was there. Plus my rocking chair, which I've had since I was a baby, had a slight dent in the seat cushion. And if that didn't convince me, I could smell his fantastic scent.

**I know it's really short but it's my first fanfic so… **

**Plus I need inspiration peoples! I don't know whether to keep writing the story or not. So review to say either yes or no on continuing!**

**Question: Team Edward or Team Jacob? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Sorry about the **_**stupidly**_** silly amount of time to update, but I was on a school trip to Isle of Wight. Sorry I should have warned you guys… **

**Anyway, thank you for your review **_**jojobear33**_**. I will use your idea. So… **

**This chapter is dedicated to you, **_**jojobear33**_**. **

**EPOV**

There is soooooo going to be Hell when I get back.

It has been 5 months since I left my sweet Bella. The pain of thinking of her has curled me into a ball. It feels as if my dead heart has stopped. Not literally of course, but it feels like it has. But if there's one thing im certain of, it's that I deserve all of this.

_EDWARD CULLEN GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! _Rosalie's thoughts ripped through me so loudly and suddenly that I jumped. Shit. She means business. But it's been too long. I have to go through with my plan. I have to see Bella. My foot itched towards the gas pedal, but I was going the maximum speed already. Suddenly, I caught a whiff of that delicious, mouth watering scent. I knew whose it was without even thinking about it. It was Bella's scent.

~_Outside Bella's house~_

I sat in my car, deliberating whether to look or not. On the one hand, if I didn't see her I would go mad. But on the other hand, I feared that if I did look then I wouldn't have the strength to leave. Then I heard moan and the sound of someone moving around. It came from the nearest bedroom. Bella's bedroom. That made my mind up. Just one more night of hearing her talk, and then I would be gone again, with no one the wiser. Holding my breath, I climbed quickly up the tree towards her window. And there she was. Lying awkwardly across the bed in some tattered sweats she took my breath away. Or she would have, I thought wryly, if I'd been breathing. I sat myself down in the old rocking chair and waited.

The talking came earlier. First it was just some restless shuffling, then a couple of winces, and then, at long last, the talking began.

"Edward." She moaned. My stomach clenched. She was dreaming about me. Again.

"No Edward please don't go, please don't leave me. Please….please…."

Her voice lapsed into quiet mumblings. But all the same word. Please. I was there, there in her dream, and she was asking me to stay and I left her! I was so lost in my thoughts that I made my fatal mistake.

I breathed…

**So it's a bit longer than the last one… I hope you like it. Thank you for your support. BTW im not writing any more until I get at least 3 reviews. So… here's the deal… you review I write!**

**Question: Who do you like better, Jasper or Emmet? **

****


End file.
